Kaitou in a Closet
by Goover
Summary: [Magic Kaitou] Hakuba and Kaitou Kid are in a closet. Together. WHY is Hakuba in the Kid's clothes? Neh? Oo What ARE they doing in there? Fic competition with Shyro Foxfeather.


**Kaitou in a Closet**

A Ficlet by: Goover

Based on a comic, an idea, a friend, and sugar.

Enjoy.

Kaitou Kid sneezed.

This sneeze caused him to fall into Hakuba.

Who fell into the open broom closet.

And his foot closed the door on the way in.

Bad thing to have happen during a heist.

_-CRASH-_

"Mmm... Ouch..."

There was a groan. And a few more groans.

"Kaitou?"

"Yes?"

"Please get your hand off my butt."

"Sorry." There was a shifting noise.

"Hang on... Is that a broom?" A clang.

"No. That's my arm."

"Oh. Hey! Get off me!"

"Ooohhh... My head... Whats this?"

"Don't touch that."

"Why? Hey! It's hard."

"Of course it's hard you idiot. Stop trying to push it."

"Whhyyyy?"

"Do you want the whole task force to hear?"

"Well, they're probably outside listening to everything we say as it is anyway. I don't see how a little more noise would be a problem." A snigger.

"No, that's not the point. Get off me."

"But its fun in the closet!" A metallic bang. "Dang bucket..."

"No, it's not, and please don't push the fire alarm."

"But its fun!"

"Aha! I got it!"

"Hakuba! Get your hands off my jewels!" the thief cried indignantly.

Hakuba's response was delayed by a loud sneeze from the magician.

There was a pause.

"Great."

"I'm wearing your clothes!"

"Dur... Silk boxers? Are you serious?" Hakuba said with a laugh.

"Hey, at least they aren't tweed." Kaito retorted.

"Don't even talk about it." The detective sounded a bit uncomfortable.

"I never realized how itchy tweed was... Jeeze! Even your socks are tweed!"

"I hate Christmas presents... But honestly, silk?"

"Its very smooth, thank you very much. And it fits under my pants easier."

"Ok then..."

"At least I don't have a tweed fetish."

"Its not a fetish!" There was a loud clang and the thump of a body on a body.

"Don't! No! Hakuba!" The magician wheezed. "No tickling! Stop it!"

"I'll stop when I want to stop!"

"Hee hee... No!" The Phantom Thief gasped for air between laughs, that slowly turned into small grunts because of lack of air. "Hakuba..."

"You know you like it!"

"GET OFF ME YOU PERVERT!" There was another bang, a crunch, and now it was Hakuba's turn.

"Noo! Kid! Stop! No! Gaa! Ack!" The blonde detective gasped between giggles.

"You know you like it!" The kaitou mimicked in Hakuba's mother's voice.

"How do you know what my mum sounds like?"

"Oh believe me, I KNOW."

"Never say that again."

"Agreed. She's a very nice person, by the way."

"When did you... Never mind. I don't want to know."

"Wanna get out of the closet now?" Kaitou teased.

"Yes, please."

There was the sound of someone getting up and running into a few things before the door clicked open.

Hakuba fell out onto the floor with a gasp. His hair was messed up and he was wearing the Kid's clothing. All except the monocle.

Kid followed shortly wearing all of Hakuba's clothes. Plus one monocle.

"I feel so... Old fashioned." The Kid said as he looked down at himself, posing.

"I feel a 60's reject." Hakuba grumbled. "Would you give me back my clothes and stop preening yourself in them?"

"Ya know, this isn't the first time I've been in your clothes."

"I know. Now give them back."

The officers who had gathered stared at the two in a mixture of shock, disbelief, and were bloody laughing their asses off.

"Kid, give my clothes!" Hakuba launched at the thief, missed, and landed on the floor in a heap.

"Nyah nyah! Catch me first!" Kid took off, with the deerstalker hat tilted at a jaunty angle and the detective close on his heels.

"Clothing thief!" Hakuba thundered.

"You're just jealous 'cause you don't get to wear the monocle!"

It took a few minutes before the thief consented to change the clothing back to normal.

"Your coat's all itchy." He said while handing the Inverness Coat back with a flourish. Hakuba grimly accepted it in exchange for the cape.

"Silk boxers aren't that comfortable either, you know."

"Point taken. Next time, I'll be wearing leather just for you!" And with an extra wide grin, he vanished in a puff of lavender smoke.

"I don't want leather underwear..."

As Hakuba pondered this while slowly walking back through the crowd of gawking officers, he was thankfully unaware of the fact that his coat was now hot pink and had the night's jewel duct taped to the back. He would, of course, find that out later, but for the time being his mind was full of nothing but the impossibility of leather underwear being more comfortable then silk.

However, every single member if the task force on hand that night were not thinking of the Kid in leather, but were instead treated to the rare spectacle before them.

No one saw the Kaitou Kid as he gleefully made his way through the throng taping "Kick Me" signs to people's backs.

_**END**_

Well, the idea entertained me and Shyro Foxfeather a lot. :3 Hope you all enjoyed I too. She's writing her own version of this. Mine was supposed to be more of from Kaito's point of view, but... snigger Oh well.  I like it all the same.

Next ficlet of DOOM: The Laundromat Scenario. insane laughter


End file.
